Fujio Pro
Fujio Productions Ltd., aka Fujio Pro, is a company founded in 1965 by Fujio Akatsuka. It was later run by Machiko Akatsuka after his hospitalization in 2002, and later and presently by his daughter Rieko Akatsuka. History A predecessor to Fujio Pro known as "The Seven Lucky Gods" briefly existed through 1963 to 1964. It consisted of Akatsuka and his wife Tomoko, as well as Takao Yokoyama, Kenichiro Takai, Tokuo Yokota, Joji Yamauchi, and Kunio Nagatani. They attempted to work as a group out of a multi-tenant apartment building, but experienced complications there such as the poor living conditions and a bedbug outbreak. Yokoyama, Takai, and Nagatani moved elsewhere to find a better workplace, and came into contact with Kenichi Kitami and Mitsutoshi Furuya. These five men would become the original lineup working under Akatsuka at the newly-christened "Fujio Pro", launched in 1965. As work output increased, Akatsuka directed his staff to be the ones to draw the actual manuscripts at times, with him crafting the "name" (rough draft page) beforehand to guide them. Depending on how detailed the draft page would be, Akatsuka's own style could either be seen in the final product if it were merely inked over or the assistant would be more free to interpret. A simple 13-page feature could take several hours between each stage of completion, in what was dubbed "idea meetings" between Akatsuka, his editor, and staff. Akatsuka would spend 2 hours drafting the dialogue and panels, and a further 4 for the rough sketch. The remainder of the time would be spent by the assistants in finishing up the manga, providing the inks and final artwork along with backgrounds and any other details. Members * Takao Yokoyama (横山孝雄)- Considered the "No.1" assistant of Akatsuka serving as assistant from his earliest gag works, and would serve as manager at Fujio Pro. His own art style can notably be seen in the covers to the Akebono reprints of manga. He seemed to have an on and off presence at the company, leaving Fujio Pro in 1983. * Kenichiro Takai (高井研一郎)- The chief of drawing and a general collaborator from 1962 until 1968, having created several characters for Osomatsu-kun and Extraordinary Ataro. He never sought royalties or extra credit for his contributions, as he had felt it an honor alone to get to work with Akatsuka and help the series become famous. He returned as artist briefly in the 1990s, to assist on Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion ''and ''Liquor Hermit Dayoon. * Kunio Nagatani (長谷邦夫)- Served as the "brains" and one of the idea men of Fujio Pro, along with being a drawing assistant and general ghostwriter. Out of the original staff, he remained with the company the longest until his departure in 1994. He did not participate in the collaboration for Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion ''or anything further for Fujio Pro. During his time as part of the company, he authored the series ''The Numbness of Scatan ''and wrote for the Nyarome learning book series. * Mitsutoshi Furuya (古谷三敏)- Served as a co-writer and drawing assistant until 1974, when he would establish his own company with Keiji Yoshitani. Prior to that, he had already started to branch out with his own manga, ''No-Good Father (Dame Oyaji) and had co-authored "The Genius Bakabon's Old Man" spinoff of Bakabon. He would also be instrumental in developing the character of Bakabon's Papa further with Akatsuka. In rare instances in the late 1960s, some works that he worked on with Akatsuka would sometimes bear a "Furuya Pro" billing (eg: Dekunobo of the Wilderness, We are 8 Pro). * Kenichi Kitami (北見けんいち) - Joined as an assistant in 1964, and left company for his independent career in 1979. He assisted on the Shonen King Osomatsu-kun series and other works of the time, including being the chief artist for Gag Guerrilla. Among his works, he is known for The Fishing Fool's Diary. * Keiji Yoshitani (芳谷圭児)- A drawing assistant that headed Fujio Pro's graphic novel division from 1969 to 1974. * Akira Saito (斉藤あきら)- Drew for various titles in the late 1970s. His style can notably be seen in Mad Dog Trotsky, Kensaku the Architect, and in The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi. In the case of Kensaku, he became the de facto artist after Akatsuka pulled out of drawing for the feature after the first chapter, due to disagreements with the writer Jiro Gyu. * Tsutomu Adachi (あだち勉)- Assistant from the early to mid-1970s. Considered another prolific disciple of Akatsuka and one of his "Four Kings", as he was instrumental in the drawing work on The Genius Bakabon ''during that period of time. He would also return on occasion in the 1990s, to assist on ''Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion as well as Liquor Hermit Dayoon. * Yoshiko Tsuchida (土田よしこ)- The first female assistant at Fujio Pro, who worked for a few years before her departure in 1968. * Don Sasaki (佐々木ドン)- Assistant from the late 1960s to 1970s. He took over the series of Karappe of the Wind. * Kazuyoshi Torii (とりいかずよ)- Joined in 1968 and served until 1971, authoring the scatological short of "Dr. Toilet" during his time. * Keiji Terashima (寺島敬治)- Served as an assistant from 1970 to 1972. * Jin Kawaguchi (河口仁)- Collaborated with Kunio Nagatani on the TV Magazine version of Bakabon in 1971, as well as the succeeding "Original Genius Bakabon" serialization. Active with the company up until about 1979. * Koji Oikawa (及川こうじ) * Kojo Kiri (キリ光乗) * Yosuke Kondo (近藤洋助) * Mitsunori Shiya (椎屋光則)- Assistant at Fujio Pro from 1973 to 1985, taking on the position of drawing chief during his career. The manga of "Yotsuya 'H'" is based on his and Akatsuka's meeting at the titular bar. * Shohei Kizaki (木崎しょうへい)- Assisted in the early 1970s, though little is known of his time at the company. * Yume Nakano (なかのゆみ) * Hiroyuki Minami (南ひろゆき) * Shinichi Tokisato (時里信一) * Shuichi Seino (制野秀一)- Assistant in early 1970s, also assisted other manga-ka of the time including Shotaro Ishimori and Jiro Tsunoda. * Makoto Iwasaki (岩崎誠)- Assistant at Fujio Pro from the 1980s to 1996. Contributed some of the art towards the features during this time, and co-authored "Unkoman" with Takayoshi Minematsu for Comic BomBom in its 1992 and 1993 specials. The art credited with the signature "Fujio Pro" in Sheeh! Religion is figured to be of his doing, as he was one of the only two assistants left active at the company at the time. * Takayoshi Minematsu (峰松孝佳, later alias: Katta Yoshi/吉勝太) - Joined the company as an assistant and chief of drawing in the mid-1980s, before departing around 1995. He also co-authored "Unkoman" and produced "Egg Soldier Tamaran" (タマゴ戦士タマラン) for Comic BomBom in 1994. He is considered "the last disciple" due to being the current head artist at Fujio Pro, having drawn all of its media since 2002 after initially returning as a freelancer. * En Yamamura (山村円)- Assistant on Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion. His duration at the company is not known, although he would appear to have departed after 1996. * Masato Kuwahara (桑原正人)- Current chief assistant at Fujio Pro handling other aspects besides art, only notably mentioned in the afterword to the Libre anthology for Osomatsu-san. Official Newsletters Through the mid to late 1960s, Fujio Pro issued official fanclub newsletters in various distinctive forms: * Osomatsu-kun News: May 1965-April 1966. A flyer containing information on the current Akatsuka series being put out in magazines, as well as upcoming features to look forward to. The subscription to this newsletter cost 20 yen at the time, with the first-time fee being 10 yen. * Osomatsu-kun Book:May 1966-April 1967. Successor to the above. A flipbook-styled newsletter containing news and announcements, plus samples of manga by other manga-ka or fan submitted illustrations. The price raised some for this booklet, being 30 yen a month. Among the illustrations and manga inside, this booklet contained the first incarnation of Akatsuka's autobiographical Fujio's Naughty Diary, which would later be revised for the 1970 Fujio Pro New Years' newsletter and seem to be the earliest basis for the mini-series Fujio's Waru Waru World. * Manga NO.1: August 1967-March 1968. A small booklet containing samples of manga (Fujio Pro and otherwise), illustrations submitted by fans, and other announcements. Not to be confused with the 1968 Shonen appendix by the same title, nor the magazine by Fujio Pro put out from 1972-1973. This booklet cost 60 yen a month, with the first issue fee being 40 yen. Category:Real Life